March 5, 2016/Chat log
6:59 Williamm258 not it 7:09 Loving77 boop 7:29 Dragonian King hi guys Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 7:42 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep 7:43 Dragonian King hi lily you're the first person to say hi to me today you win a prize 7:44 Flower1470 aw really why are you guys being so mean to Silly?? 7:44 Dragonian King like comment and subscribe if you cry everytime 7:47 Flower1470 ew 7:48 Dragonian King or dont that's ok too i'm going to go be in chris' old corner 7:52 Flower1470 that still exists? 7:55 Dragonian King well i don't think a corner just disappears 7:59 Loving77 hiii silly 7:59 Flower1470 we need to clean it up and put a vase of flowers over there or something 8:00 Dragonian King yeah probably i think i sat in a spider web 8:11 Williamm258 http://www.nick.com/games/spongebob-squarepants-whats-your-krusty-krab-job.html game 8:12 Dragonian King i'm the customer lol 8:14 Flower1470 'I'm the fry cook 8:15 Dragonian King we make a good combination gimme burgers 8:16 Flower1470 :P 8:25 Dragonian King lily be careful a wild JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAAA appeared 8:25 Flower1470 UGH just when Jony stops doing it you start 8:26 Dragonian King i started a while ago 8:26 Flower1470 my point still applies IT DOESNT LEAVE ME ALONE 8:29 Dragonian King do you need a corner too 8:30 Flower1470 I'd prefer a pretty flower pot so I can water it with my tears 8:30 Dragonian King maybe we should get a few flowers though 8:30 Flower1470 better than a dusty corner 8:30 Dragonian King if we only got one flower pot you'd kill it 8:30 Flower1470 EXCUSE ME I AM FLOWER1470 8:30 Dragonian King i'm not saying cuz you're bad with plants i meant you have lots of tears so you'd probably over-water it 8:31 Flower1470 oh overwating yes ok 8:31 Dragonian King is there even a word for that 8:31 Flower1470 as long as it has good drainage it should ok i think drench 8:31 Dragonian King i guess so maybe we could get a big flowerpot with lots of flowers 8:32 Flower1470 saturate soak souse douse drown deluge 8:34 Dragonian King ok i think we get the idea and i didn't even know souse was a word 8:34 Flower1470 I kill the plant, the end neither did i 8:36 Dragonian King Yu-Gi-Oh! On the Wiki Wiki Activity Page Videos New images on this wiki Chat Top Content Characters Card Gallery Community Contribute Watchlist Page Recent changes Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 016 Last edited by Spectertvx (talk | contribs) 7 months ago (diff) Current size: 9283 bytes 89,895pages on this wiki Edit Page Help3 Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 016 ZEXAL Rank 16 title page Kanji 第３の敵！！ Rōmaji Dai San no Teki!! Japanese translation The Third Enemy!! English The Third Enemy!! Number 16 Release date(s) Flag of Japan March 21, 2012 Cover date(s) Flag of Japan May 21, 2012 Card Gallery Japanese English Chapter listing Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL chapter listing Previous A Shared Bond!! Next Frankie!! "The Third Enemy!!" is the sixteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL manga. This chapter was first printed in the 5/2012 issue of V Jump, released on March 21, 2012. After having two of his assassins defeated, Mr. Heartland sends his last one to defeat Yuma. However, despite her appearance, Cologne shows herself to be a dangerous opponent... Contentshide Summary Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Cologne Errors Featured cards Notes SummaryEdit Cologne plays theater using Yuma and Captain Corn dolls. She plays Yuma as being a villain controlled by the evil of Astral World, and defeating Corn with an "evil fart". OH NO WHAT DID I DO Cologne plays theater using Yuma and Captain Corn dolls. She plays Yuma as being a villain controlled by the evil of Astral World, and defeating Corn with an "evil fart". there that's the only result i got on yu-gi-oh wiki for fart sorry for killing chat and stuff 8:39 Flower1470 @Peep, Will you guys read the manga, what's up with that? 8:42 Dragonian King i think i'm going to have to put that in silly's zexal now lol 8:43 Loving77 what are you guys talking about 8:43 Dragonian King the zexal manga i searched fart on yu-gi-oh wiki to see if anyone ever farted and that's the only thing that came up 8:45 Loving77 ... that never happened lol 8:45 Flower1470 You do know who Cologne is tho, right? 8:46 Loving77 are you talking to me or silly 8:47 Flower1470 you, Peep 8:48 Loving77 yes I know who she is 8:48 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/File:ZEXAL_Rank_16_title_page.jpg 8:50 Williamm258 bro bro bro 8:50 Dragonian King will will will 9:08 Williamm258 bro in yugioh 5d's they changed the theme song do you want to see? 9:08 Dragonian King sure why not 9:09 Williamm258 okay 9:29 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:29 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:37 Williamm258 sorry bro I could only find the sud one I still hope you like it https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4YogQRwVU8 and when I find the dubbed one i,ll give it to you. 9:38 Dragonian King ok 9:43 Williamm258 I got it just skip up to 1 minute 5second ok https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=niTgtJU3xaQ 9:47 Dragonian King ok 9:48 Williamm258 tell me what you think 9:49 Dragonian King cool 9:50 Williamm258 yay bye guys 9:51 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:53 Flower1470 ooo 10:15 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily 10:15 Flower1470 bye Silly 10:15 Dragonian King (bye) oops (waving) (wave) 10:15 Flower1470 ( wavE) 10:15 Dragonian King third time's the charm 10:15 Flower1470 there you go 10:15 Dragonian King bye 10:15 Flower1470 lol Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:16 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:March 2016